


In Wind and In Rain

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Quidditch, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ginny looked so free out on a broom, wild and happy like that was truly the place where she was meant to be. Even in the drizzle slowly soaking the pitch, she was in her element.





	In Wind and In Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

Before Ginny, quidditch had really just been blip, something she knew existed but paid almost no attention to. Even when she was dating Ron — which now felt strange for any of them to mention — Lavender had only seen it as a way to show off their relationship in public. She hadn’t really _watched_ it like she was now.

And all because of Ginny.

Ginny looked so free out on a broom, wild and happy like that was truly the place where she was meant to be. Even in the drizzle slowly soaking the pitch, she was in her element. It made Lavender’s heart ache to watch her out there. She was beautiful with the wind in her hair, and she always came down with a huge smile on her face.

Like she was right now, with the roar of the crowd in the background. The game was over, thankfully before the storm really came in hard. Gryffindor had won easily, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Ginny always played her heart out.

Lavender found herself smiling in return as Ginny dismounted her broom and shook wet hair out of her face. It was unfair that she looked so good even with the steadily increasing rain. Lavender was sure she looked disgustingly damp even with the magical umbrella she had.

“Did you have fun?” Lavender asked, though she knew the answer. Ginny always had fun playing quidditch.

“I did,” Ginny replied, then before Lavender could say anything, she swept her up into a soggy hug.

“Ginny!” Lavender squealed. Her concentration lapsed enough for her umbrella charm to falter, letting in a bit of the rain, which was falling much harder now. “You’re soaking me!”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Ginny said with a fond huff, not letting her go. “Besides, you can’t give me a congratulations kiss without getting close enough to get wet.”

Lavender rolled her eyes, but smiled. A bit of water, even if it was sure to make her makeup run, really was a little thing compared to kissing Ginny. That certainly wasn’t something she would have thought before. Apparently being with Ginny had changed her, and she was pretty sure she didn’t mind it in the least.

She leaned in and kissed Ginny, letting the redhead’s arms tighten around her, pulling them as close as possible. The rain was streaming down her face, concentration on the umbrella charm totally gone. It made her feel free and more happy than she thought she ever had before. She laughed into the kiss, feeling Ginny’s smile against her mouth.

They pulled apart, though not too far. “Are you ready to go in from the rain yet?”

“I guess,” Ginny sighed. “But I was really enjoying this.”

Lavender raised her eyebrows, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth even as she tried to feign seriousness. “I think you’d enjoy it even more inside and in private,” she said. “At least I know I would.”

Ginny leaned in for another quick kiss, then grabbed Lavender’s hand to pull her back toward the castle. Lavender found herself laughing again at Ginny’s sudden enthusiasm. “Private sounds good to me.”


End file.
